Tratado de Soledad
by Anngel
Summary: Universo alterno... No existen dos personas iguales, ni dos historias iguales... Sólo son dos almas solitarias. Final.
1. Chapter 1

**Tratado de Soledad**

_Universo Alterno_

**Prologo**

Desde que tengo memoria he estado sola, en mis primeros años de vida, me cuidaba una mujer de rostro cálido y sonrisa especial, a eso de los trece, esa mujer dejó de existir para mí. La verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre, tampoco estoy segura si alguna vez lo supe, desde esa edad vivo sola, no sé bien la razón de porque el SENAME no vino por mí, la legislación en mi país es muy estricta en eso, si había un niño viviendo solo o en situación de riesgo era llevado a los hogares que estaban dispuesto para eso. Conocí a un par de ellos que con el tiempo también desaparecieron de mi vida. Era extraño que pese a eso no me doliera, la soledad había sido mi compañera incondicional.

Me dejaron solo, no tengo memoria de quien podría ser mi familia o si en verdad alguien estaba vivo, sobreviví en las calles robando, hasta que fui totalmente consciente de lo que no tenía que hacer, empecé trabajando como aprendiz de contador, pronto vi la esperanza de un futuro en los estudios que podía tener, el sistema educacional, me proporcionó lo suficiente, a mis 20 años terminé la escolaridad, a los 25 la universidad y a los 31 ya era dueño de una empresa, lo suficientemente rentable como para mantener una familia de 30 personas, con un ingreso percapita de un millón por cabeza, pero eso se acumulaba en el banco, no me interesaba tener gente a mi alrededor que "me quisiera".

**Capítulo 1 - El acuerdo.**

**Te gusta** \- Ella observó de formal neutral - **es lo que necesito** \- fue la escasa respuesta que obtuvo de su acompañante **\- Si no fuera porque te conozco desde hace años, ten por seguro que me iría lejos** \- La mujer volvió a observar el techo y una pequeña mancha negra –**hazlo cuando quieras… Te agradezco que me ayudes, pero si no quieres hacerlo o te sientes obligado porque crees que soy una indefensa mujer, solo vete** \- Su paciencia había llegado al límite, era su amiga desde que tenía memoria, o al menos eso ella creía, pero no, se acabó - **Toma, aquí está el contacto, los documentos están listos, solo falta firmar y el departamento es tuyo, si te gusta bueno, si no... Ya te puedes ir al diablo** \- La mujer hizo una reverencia como aquellas de los años en que los súbditos de la monarquía reverenciaban a sus amos - **Como usted quiera su alteza** \- ella tomó sus cosas y salió del pequeño apartamento con la tarjeta del contacto. Anthony se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a saber de ella, esperaba que sí... Que el tiempo le diera la razón y que ella volviera a sonreír.

Observó nuevamente la tarjeta, la calle estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, subió a motocicleta, puso el casco en su cabeza y se dirigió a firmar el contrato de compra, llegó a un edificio de cuatro pisos, impronta sofisticada y altanera, que se erguía entre pequeñas casas que servían de oficinas de otras empresa pequeñas, que por lo visto, la gran mayoría eran la recepción una mujer de edad media la recibió - **Buenos días, señorita...** \- me apresuré a sacar el casto y contestar en forma seca - **White, Candice White, busco a al señor Grandchester** \- La mujer en la recepción busco unos documentos **\- Usted viene por lo del apartamento, el señor Brahun, dejó sus datos** \- Conteste con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza y ella me dirigió por las oficinas hasta el final - **Señor Grandchester, la señorita White, está aquí **\- El hombre indicó que pasara y me señaló la silla - **Un gusto señorita White, mi amigo Anthony me dijo que estaba interesada en el departamento** \- Me acomodé en la silla y cursé mis piernas - **Si lo estoy, pero tengo algunas peticiones** \- La cara de hombre era seria, y miraba de forma analítica, tal vez esperando algo - **Dígame** \- sonreí - **Hay que reparar el techo de la cocina, hay que reparar la ducha y el aire acondicionado…¿lo descuenta o lo repara?** \- el hombre hizo una mueca - **El departamento está a venta tal cual, lo toma o lo deja** \- Me puse de pie - **Lo dejo** \- me dirigí lento a la puerta, necesitaba un lugar físico para vivir, pero por ahora aún tenía mi viejo departamento en el centro de la ciudad - **bien lo repararé, esta misma tarde, cuando piensa firmar **\- me devolví a dejar mi tarjeta sobre su escritorio - **Llámeme cuando estén listas las reparaciones.**

Tres horas más tarde recibía una llamada de Grandchester - **Están listas las reparaciones, la espero en el departamento **\- A veces me sorprendía la idiotez de algunas personas, estaba en la cafetería que tenía el edificio así que solo me demoré unos minutos, toqué la puerta caoba y esta se abrió - **Que rápido Candice** \- entré y observé con detenimiento, el lugar estaba pintado en color blanco, el techo y las otras reparaciones estaban hechas, también estaba amoblado completamente - **Es suficiente, para que firme el contrato** \- observé sus facciones detenidamente **\- Oh!, sí que lo es** \- saqué una pluma de mi cartera, el retrocedió hasta la mesa y extendió el documento a mis manos, lo leí lento, de alguna forma disfrutaba su impaciencia - **La transferencia será a su cuenta corriente, nos vemos en la notaria** \- pasé por su lado y él tomó mi mano **\- He escuchado por boca de Anthony, que no tienes, ni quieres a nadie** \- Verdaderamente mi conocido era un bocón - **Algo así...** le dije de la forma más neutral que podía y él puso su boca en mi cuello - **Necesito la compañía de alguien que no se enamoré de mi... Para asistir a algunas fiestas y para tener un buen rato, tú me agradas... Que te parece** \- me parecía atractivo, y de todas maneras no quiera tener una pareja que sabía que se iría en cualquier momento, no me pareció mal propuesta - **Te parece discutirlo a profundidad... En el cuarto** \- tomó mis pantalones y los desabrochó rápido - **Me parece su propuesta Señorita White** \- Me di la vuelta saqué su cinturón - **Candy, para mis socios soy Candy** \- Atrapó su boca en un beso ardiente, con necesidad infinita mientras la arrastraba a la habitación **\- Sin amor** \- dijo el entre dientes - **Sin promesas** \- replicó ella - **Me parece** \- dijo Granchestar mientras comenzaba a besar su vientre al momento que la empujaba en la cama, con sus dientes comenzó a bajar lentamente la ropa interior de la mujer, para encontrarse con una intimidad muy bien cuidada, con aroma a flores y sabor a fresa, deslizó su lengua por los labios interiores y jugó con su botón, mientras que los gemidos de la rubia iban en asenso - **Eso preciosa, ¿te gusta? -** ella envolvió sus piernas al rededor del cuello del castaño - **Me va a gustar más si no preguntas **\- el volvió a su faena, hasta que ella un poco aburrida de la rutina, tiró de sus cabellos y con manos ágiles hurgó en su ropa interior - **Perfecto** \- Le beso la boca introduciendo su lengua y haciendo bailar en la boca de su compañero ocasional, un gruñido fuerte soltó el hombre cuando ella apretó su miembro erecto - **Me toca** \- la rubia sacó de un tirón el bóxer y fue directo a pasar su lengua por la cabeza del miembro - **Me quieres torturar** \- y ella abrió su boca para tragarlo entero - **Demonios, si... Lo quieres hacer** \- el placer que sentía cada uno, los llevó a que en poco tiempo, desesperado por la situación, el hombre acomodara en delante de si a la rubia que se posaba sujeta en brazos y piernas, mientras él se colocó en posición para entrar en ella de una sola estocada - **Quiero suponer que no eres virgen** \- ella empujó hacia atrás **\- Podría decir que tu si eres casto** \- dijo en tanto ambos gritaban por las nuevas sensaciones de aquella unión - **Estás malditamente apretada** \- comenzó con un movimiento lento, para acelerar paulatinamente - **y tú lo tienes gratamente grande** \- ambos rieron al acabar en un grito lujurioso.

Luego de unos minutos de descanso ambos se pusieron de pie de vistieron rápidamente - **Te parece un café para terminar de afinar los detalles del trato** \- El terminó de cerrar el cinturón - **Me parece un trago para brindar por uno de los mejores contratos de mi vida.**

**Capítulo 2 –Largas esperas.**

Desde aquel día las salidas y los encuentros fueron recurrentes, pasaron meses y pasaron años, cada uno de ellos se amoldaba a las necesidades del otro. Siempre había sonrisas seductoras, y encuentros furtivos en el depto.o en la casa de Granchester, sus vidas habían estado tranquilas - **Candy, necesito presentarte a alguien** \- Fueron las palabras que soltó a quemarropa - **¿A tu novia?** \- respondió la rubia **\- si es así ahórrate el drama, no compartimos sentimientos, esta aventura fue buena, hasta donde duró** \- la mujer se acercó lento y beso los labios de hombre, ante su cara de sorprendido, era verdad que él tenía una novia, pero no quería dejar a Candy... Ella, ella simplemente era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar - **No quiero que tú la conozcas, ella quiere conocerte, para saber quién es su rival** \- la mujer lo miró de reojos - **No entiendo como puede ser tan gusano para sus cosas, arrastrases detrás de un hombre, que quiere jugar el resto de su vida** \- el levantó las manos - **he hehe!, has herido mi pobre corazón, yo le advertí que si quería estar conmigo, tenía que aceptar que yo tenía una fogosa y deliciosa amante, ambos sabemos que no amamos, pero no significa que no podamos disfrutar** \- ella movió sus hombros, dando entender que daba lo mismo - **Bien me iré por hoy, nos vemos mañana** \- ella negó - **No creo, tengo que salir de la ciudad y no sé cuándo vuelva** \- creyó ver furia en los ojos del castaño - **¿A dónde vas?** \- la rubia tomó su cámara fotográfica de la mesa - **A trabajar... ¿A qué más?** \- en lo más profundo de su ser, el castaño sabía que no era una simple pregunta sin trasfondo, en los últimos meses se moría por saber qué hacía cuando no estaba con él **\- Estás con alguien más** \- ella suspiró hondo, sabía que ese tipo de preguntas llevaban a algo que no quería saber -** Que yo sepa... Me acuesto contigo, ¿eso cuenta? **\- respiró tranquilo, su sentido del humor ácido, era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella - **Si, eso cuenta** \- ella dio la espalda y continuó con lo que hacía - **¿Entonces qué dices?**– Se dio vuelta y colgó en su hombro el bolso - **¿Sobre qué? – **Suspiró resignado, aunque se lo preguntara mil veces la respuesta seria la misma – **Nada… No te preocupes – **Entonces ella se despidió desde lejos y salió rumbo a su departamento.

**Capítulo 3 – Lance.**

Lo pasarían a buscar temprano, entre gruñidos y gritos se levantó de la cama, buscando una excusa por la cual quedarse ese día encerrado en su alcoba y no tener que enfrentar sus errores, como todas las mañanas tomó una baso de café y apenas la bocina retumbó en su cerebro, vació el contenido de su tasa a un vaso plástico – **Albert… Hijo, ponle tapa a eso, terminaras quemándote – **Dijo su madre mientras él salía raudo por la puerta principal.

Tomó el reloj del velador y se desperezó, si se duchaba ahora, tendría tiempo suficiente para tomar un buen desayuno. Así lo hizo, puso su chaqueta de cuero y se dirigió a su moto. Lo que ocurrió el día anterior con su amante, aun le molestaba… Sí esa mujer quería quedarse con el castaño, está bien, hágalo… Pero que no la involucrara a en su baja el casco en su cabeza, las gafas, su bolso de trabajo y partió, con la incertidumbre de aquel que cree que no regresará.

Albert quien era el que manejaba en las mañanas, lo hacía de forma prudente. El rubio había subido al vehículo de copiloto sin ganas de nada, dejando el café sobre el tablero del auto y refunfuñando maldiciones en contra del mundo, abrió la ventana y solo le pidió paz a sus acompañantes.

El semáforo la detuvo por unos instantes, mientras cavilaba en que haría tanto con Grandchester como con su noviecita recién estrenada, dio el verde y apretó el acelerador.

La velocidad iba disminuyendo mientras se acercaba al semáforo en rojo, pero un cachorro que cruzó la calle de improvisto lo hizo frenar y que el café aún caliente se derramó en sus piernas distrayéndolo del rojo delantero… Impactó una moto negra. El rubio tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, tímidamente se forzó a mover sus piernas por el camino de le indicaban los pedazos de metal y restos de aquella moto que vip minutos antes sobre su el auto.

Bajo el cuerpo tirado en la solera, se encontraba una mancha de sangre. Albert ya no escucha nada a su alrededor, solo observaba como una mujer corría marcando un número que quiso presumir que era la ambulancia, sus amigos que bajaron del auto poco después que él, le hablaban - **¡Hombre reacciona!, hay que llevarla al hospital –**El rubio tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y la subió al auto.

**No Susana, no quiere conocerte y creo que está en todo su derecho –**Grandchestar estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina – **De verdad Susana, esto me está fastidiando, tu aceptaste… Si no eres capaz de hacer frente… Mejor retírate, no voy a dejar mi aventura con ella, porque a ti no te guste – **el timbre del contestador sonó y se escuchó la voz de Anthony, un poco desesperado – _**No sé cómo lo vas a tomar Terrence… Candy tuvo un accidente, fue llevaba a la posta central… Decide si vas, te dejo, el médico me dará el informe **_**– **reaccionó cortando el teléfono y dejando a Susana con el teléfono tomado, esta escuchó como tomaba su chaqueta y le informaba a su secretaria que la rubia había tenido un accidente, que cancelara todas las reuniones.

Candy sobrevivió por la rapidez de los jóvenes en llegar al hospital, su rostro no había sufrido heridas, pero el golpe dio directo en su columna, aun no sabían cuál era la consecuencia de aquel ía pasado tres días al lado de una mujer inconsciente, que a ratos lo asustaba con muecas y expresiones que jamás vio antes – **Vamos despierta cariño – **sonrió para sí, recién se percataba que no solo estaba con ella, por ser una buena amante, sino porque de a poco había calado en su mellado corazón, no pudo recordar los momentos que vivieron en esos dos años…

_**Te parece esta corbata – **__le preguntó a la rubia, mientras que ella se tapaba con la sábado – __**Me gusta más la azul, combina con tus ojos – **__se volteó a mirarla mientras ella se recostaba en medio de la gran cama – __**Me podré la verde, así te tendré presente toda la noche – **__bufó – __**Me iré pronto, tengo cosas que hacer – **__Él sonrió ladeado – __**Te buscaré en el departamento – **__se estiró arrugando las sabanas – __**O me puedes esperar aquí… Creo que te dejaré encerrada – **__Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza – __**No te atrevas – **__él se acercó a la cama cual gato montés – __**Entonces ven conmigo a la fiesta –**__dijo mientras la inmovilizaba con sus piernas y manos – __**Búscate un trofeo, si te exhibo no te gustara – **__El hombre gruño – __**Vístete, te dejé un vestido de noche para hoy – **__Le dijo antes de robarle un beso y meterse en la cama, para la última ronda antes de la fiesta._

Una mano tocó su hombro – **¿Te han dicho algo?– **el negó en silencio, los médicos se habían reservado el diagnostico, sabiendo que no tenía familiares, aunque él había rejugado que era su pareja – **Solo que está estable – **volvió a su mudez y a tomar esa mano maltratada – **Como somos de idiotas los humanos…**

_No había querido poseerla esa tarde, solo la había admirado mientras ella estaba sentada frente a la ventana captando imágenes de un pájaro – __**Que tiene de entretenido fotografiar a un pájaro – **__Ella en son de burla le respondió mientras seguía en su labor – __**Es más entretenido que fotografiarte – **__No supo si enojarse o reír, pero de dos trancos llegó a su lado y tomo la cámara, para levantar su falda y retratar su ropa interior –__**Eso es abuso de poder – **__dejó la cámara en la mesa y la acorraló contra la ventana –__**Ahora será literal abuso – **__rosó su miembro entre las piernas de la mujer y descubrió los senos, para succionarlos, la rubia ahogó un gemido, la mujer fue dada vuelta para ser apoyada en la ventana… Abrió sus piernas y de un solo movimiento entro en ella, sujetando el cabello –__**No soy de tu propiedad –**__el respondió entrado más profundamente en ella – __**Es lo que más me gusta.**_

**Saldré a tomar un café… ¿Quieres algo? – **Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie – **No nada, no te preocupes – **necesitaba despejar su mente, la visual de la mujer que mil veces había tenido bajo de si, no era comparable a verla inmóvil en una cama – **No me faltes.**

_**No necesito tus concejos para hacer mi trabajo – **__Colgó el teléfono y lo observó con rencor, nadie lo había ayudado, nadie se había interesado en él o en su trabajo, nadie le dijo que era lo bueno y lo mano, nadie le tendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba, por ende nadie tenía derecho a decirle que hacer y que no – __**Hola – **__vio ante sus ojos una cabellera dorada de risos que colgaba frente a sus ojos – __**No estoy de ánimo – **__ella suspiró - __**¿Cuál es la diferencia?... Nunca estás de ánimo – **__gruñó volteando el rostro - __**¿Qué es esto? –**__el observó la maqueta a medio armar –__**se supone que es, el nuevo proyecto que está dirigiendo Anthony… Quiero que se construya en el antiguo barrio central, pero hay un maldito que no quiere vender y me está atrasando todo – **__ella seguía observando la maqueta – __**Me agrada… Por qué no le dices que lo invitas a participar en el proyecto – **__la verdad había sido revelada ante sus ojos… ¿a se interesaba en su trabajo de verdad? – __**Te interesa lo que pase conmigo – **__se le escapó la pregunta de los labios sin pensarlo –__** Aunque no esté enamorada de ti, comparto mi cama contigo… Algún cariño vano tengo que tener.**_

Terminó con el café fuera de habitación y volvió a recuperar el lugar al lado de ella – **Dime que por ultimo movió los parpados – **Anthony negó – **Ten un poco de fé… Aunque ella no lo tenga –**Observó a su rubio amigo y nació la duda en sus entrañas - **¿Dónde la conociste? – **El rubio se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el sofá, sabía que en algún momento aquella pregunta llegaría en forma de dardo a su corazón y memoria – **íbamos a escuela juntos, ella no es la típica niña caprichosa –**eso el castaño lo entendía, una vez que amobló el departamento, nunca vio un cambio… Asumió que le fue, porque le gustó – **El departamento que amoblaste… No lo cambio por gusto o por falta de gusto, en su antiguo departamento, solo tenía su ropa y un sofá donde dormía – **Él había pasado penurias, sabía lo que era dormir en la calle, pero nunca luego de tener el control verdadero sobre su vida, se imaginó vivir en tal precariedad – **Creo que tenía unos trece, cuando se quedó sola, la persona que estaba a cargo de ella murió y nadie más llegó para hacerlo, comenzó a vivir por su padres o parientes la verdad no lo sé, le dejaron un fidecomiso mensual, que le permitía vivir, nunca le conocí novio, solo un par de corazones rotos y llorando por ella, pero nunca se inmutó… Los dejaba llorando, entre ellos a mí – **Anthony sonrió con nostalgia – **Nunca la vi sonreír… Solo a ti te sonríe con la mirada– **esa era una sorpresa, que fue interrumpida por sus pensamientos… - **Solo si fuera verdad - **lo veía a diario y él se había mantenido cerca, esperando que exteriorizara que lo quería, por eso había aceptado a Susana, para saber si ella sentía lo mismo que lo quemaba a él – **Dímelo, despierta por favor** \- El medico ingreso a la habitación con unos documentos en las manos – **Señor Grandchester, señor Brahun – **ambos hicieron una reverencia – **Díganos –**el medico observó las hojas del diagnóstico y respiró profundo –**Hemos hecho estudios, hay una probabilidad de 50% de que haya quedado parapléjica.**

**Capítulo 4- La Culpa**

Tomó a la mujer en sus brazos, la llevó al auto – **Stear, Archi, ayúdame – **Ambos primos corriendo al auto, uno sujeto la cabeza la rubia y el otro enderezó su cuerpo 10 minutos estaban en la posta central, entrado con la mujer, el medico preguntó - **¿Quiénes son del paciente? – **Albert palideció y calló en la sala – **de alguna forma provocamos el accidente –**la mujer fue llevada por el pasillo al fondo de la sala de urgencias.

El rubio recuperó la conciencia por unos minutos, en segundos reconoció el lugar y se agolparon los recuerdos a su cabeza… Él le había asesinado, llevó sus manos al rostro y las vio llenas de sangre seca – **Un asesino –**escuchó voces de la recepción – **Por favor necesito saber sobre la paciente Candice White –**la enfermera masculló algunas palabras poco entendibles – **El accidente de la moto negra – **La enfermera lo hizo pasar a la sala del final – **Candy… Perdóname – **Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Una luz fuerte sobre sus ojos que la segaba, se sentía cansada… Adolorida, con el cuerpo pesado como si estuviera despertando de una resaca de las buenas, escuchó la voz de unos hombres, pudo identificar la del rubio amigo de su infancia, la de su amante y una que no conocía – **hay una probabilidad de 50% de que haya quedado parapléjica – **Abrió sus ojos en señal de que había escuchado perfectamente la información, intentó abrir su boca para preguntar si estaban hablando de ella, pero no pudo, sus brazos no respondían, sus piernas no las sentía. Luego de la impresión inicial se calmó he intento tomar la atención de las personas que estaban en la sala. Terry la observó pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos – **Candy – **Los tres hombres se acercaron a la cama, el castaño tomó su mano y la besó, Anthony se quedó mirando desde los pies y el doctor comenzó una revisión de rutina, llamó a las enfermeras y les pidió que ambos salieran de la sala y ellos se dirigieron a la cafetería. La mente del castaño no dejaba de pensar en esos pequeños momentos que compartían más allá de la cama.

_**Candy, llevamos poco más de un mes de esto y no sé nada de ti – **__La rubia no se movió de donde estaba sentada, solo levantó la vista y la fijó en sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pudo observar a cabalidad su rostro, las pequeñas pecas en su nariz, sus ojos verde profundo – __**No hay nada que contar – **__él se revolvió en la cama - __**¿Tienes parientes? – **__ella desvió su mirada a la ventana – __**no y si los tengo, tampoco estoy enterada si viven – **__en parte eran muy parecidos, solo que ella era una caja hermética, se preguntaba cómo es que Anthony pudo entrar ahí y como él podía sostener una conversación de más de tres palabras con ella, cuando sabía que sus clientes no podían hacerlo – __**Sola – **__volvió su cabeza y caminó hasta la orilla de la cama – __**No quiero hablar… Hay cosas más interesantes que podemos hacer.**_

En resumen no sabía nada de ella – **Anthony, cuéntame más –**el rubio sumido en sus recuerdos, no pensó en responder aquella pregunta – **No te puedo contar…Amigo me retiro, alguien se tiene hacer cargo de tu empresa, mientras estás aquí– **El castaño agradeció mentalmente tener un amigo como él, compró un nuevo café y se sentó a seguir divagando mientras hacían el chequeo a la rubia.

_**Tu tampoco me has contado mucho de tu vida –**__El sorprendido un poco de que le háblese de forma tan abierta – __**La verdad tampoco hay mucho que contar, calles, drogas, frustración… Esfuerzo, diabluras… Empresa y triunfo, así puedo resumir mi vida –**__cortó la conversación con un beso apasionado en los labios de la mujer, introdujo su mano debajo de las sabanas y acarició su botón, ella gimió – __**Dime que es lo que más amas – **__ella respondió entre jadeos – __**No amo a nada, ni nadie – **__con el dolor en su pecho, la besó de forma furiosa, descargando su rabia y deseo._

La enfermera salió de la habitación cabizbaja – **Fortaleza – **fue todo lo que le dijo y continuó con su camino, tras la mujer de blanco, se dirigió el médico - **¿y?– **Preguntó con un poco de temor – **en un par de días tendrá el alta, pero va a ser necesario que alguien esté al pendiente de ella las 24 horas del día… - **Su corazón se aceleró - **¿Recuperación? – **El hombre lo miró con esperanza – **haremos unos exámenes para descartar, el diagnóstico es favorable, pues no hubo daños, pero aún está en veremos–**Aquella tarde él quiso detenerla, decirle que no necesitaba ir a ningún lado, desde hoy podía hacer lo que quisiera, que él estaría para apoyar todo lo que necesitaba, pero su miedo lo consumió, no había opción… Desde hoy se haría cargo de ella y cargaría con la culpa.

**Capítulo 5–La Verdad de sus ojos.**

Se levantó como aquella mañana, sin ganas de asumir lo que le tocaba como vida. Pese a la insistencia de su familia que le decía que no volviera al hospital, el condujo sus pasos hasta ahí – **Bueno días, la habitación de Candy Withe – **La enfermera de turno le indicó la habitación, en la puerta había un hombre castaño de ojos azules – **Yo fui, quien provocó el accidente –**el rostro Terry se levantó hasta su mirada – **no te podría disculpar por su estado… Pero si te agradezco la oportunidad, de que ella sea mi mundo –**se atrevió a observar en la habitación mientras las enfermeras arreglaban a la paciente para dar el alta – **Es hermosa… ¿no lo crees? –**el día que la llevó en sus brazos, pudo ver que era la más hermosa mujer que conoció, malditas las circunstancias en las cuales se conocían – **no creo haber visto igual – **le dejé mi tarjeta – **me quiero hacer cargo de los gastos – **Terry cambio su rostro –**No es necesario, ella tiene lo suficiente conmigo – **guarde silencio y me volví a mirarla nuevamente – **De todas maneras, si me necesitan estaré dispuesto a ayudar –**Me alejé con pena y frustración, aquel hombre estaba verdaderamente enamorado y algo en su mirada cambio, desde aquel día en que se habían encontrado en el hall de entrada de urgencias.

Las enfermeras habían terminado de vestir a mi pequeña sombra, estaba dormida, iba a ser trasladada en una ambulancia hasta el departamento, me interpuse a eso, ella debía tomar su lugar, junto a mí.

_**Sé que puedes escucharme, sé también que te negarás, pero te quiero conmigo, desde el día en que despertaste, decidí que estarías conmigo, quieras o no –**__ La mujer lo observaba y unas pequeñas lagrimas le nublaron la vista, el hombre quería interpretar que era de alegría, pero solo ella en su interior podía confirmar que era de plena frustración, aceptaba su ayuda y su compañía, pero era decepcionante que no pudiera volver a hacer su vida y más frustrante era que dependiera de por vida de alguien más. Cerró sus ojos no quería ver lastima en su mirada, fijo sus ojos en la vista azul y se tranquilizó, su mirada solo demostraba amor._

**Capítulo 6 – Las circunstancias de la vida**

Los días habían sido largos y cortos desde que ella llegó a su casa, él quiso que la instalaran en su alcoba, había dispuesto que Anthony se hiciera cargo de su empresa por tiempo ilimitado, él quería ser quien estuviera cerca de ella los primeros meses, debió contratar a una enfermera, que más que cuidarla, se dedicaba monitorear su estado y le comunicaba al médico de cabecera, también se hizo cargo de enseñarle al castaño todo lo que necesitaba y los cuidados que debía tener un paciente con este estado.

La tercera tarde a la hora de la comida, él llevó su bandeja hasta la habitación, la enfermera ya se había ido y el con una eterna paciencia le daba de comer – **Dime que está delicioso – **preguntó con cara suplicante, la sonrisa en los ojos de la rubia fue interpretada como una afirmación. En el silencio de la casa, se escuchó el móvil del hombre – **Me disculpas, puede ser Anthony – **el silencio le dio la paz que esperaba –**Susana, que sorpresa… -**se había olvidado que existía esa mujer en su vida, desde el accidente, solo tenía ojos para Candy – **Si, lo sé… he estado ocupado, muy ocupado… ¿Qué estás aquí? –**observó a la mujer en su cama y analizó rápidamente, no era conveniente que se conocieran de esta forma, lo mejor era terminar con su "novia", ya tenía a su mujer y Susana no pintaba nada en la historia – **Por supuesto, estoy en casa, bajaré a abrir la puerta – **cortó la comunicación de golpe –**¿Me perdonas?, ahora voy a acabar esto - ** desapareció tras la puerta.

Al ingresar a la casa, la mujer se colgó de su cuello y besó pasionalmente sus labios –**Que es bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo, supongo que estás solo – **le dijo de forma coqueta y el hombre suspiró – **Lamento decir esto Susana, pero se terminó no podemos seguir juntos –**la cara se le descompuso a la rubia y contraataco con rabia – **Tiene que ver con esa… Tu amante –**el hombre rodó los ojos – **En teoría, la conocí a ella primero, por lo cual la otra eres tú y si, si tiene que ver con ella… Pero al final el punto es que se terminó –**la mujer lo empujó y fue escaleras arriba - **¿Dónde está?– **le siguió de cerca, aunque intentara evitar que revisara la habitación esto sería imposible, ella entró rápido y se encontró con la mujer postrada, levemente dormida – **Susana, sal de mi casa –**La oji-azul se acercó a paso lento a la cama, le observo en su amplitud – **¿Por este vegetal me estas dejando? – **la mujer en la cama fue consciente una vez más que lo que vivía era una utopía, Susana tenía razón, ella debía estar en un hospital, no es casa de Terry, él no tenía el deber de hacerse cargo de una mujer inútil como ella -**¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –**la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta – **Tengo plena razón, ella puede que llene tu obsesión por cuidar de alguien, pero jamás será una mujer, una buena amante, ni podrá darte una familia – **Fue lo último que deseó escuchar de sus labios – **Es mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a esta casa… o a mi o a ella, si lo haces, no seré responsable de lo que haga –**la furia con la cual transmitió esas palabras hizo que la mujer saliera de la casa corriendo – **Perdóname, no debí dejar que pasara a nuestra casa – **el silencio se hizo presente, la mujer postrada lloraba de frustración, era consciente que no podía ser mujer nunca más, era sensato pensar que él nunca más en su vida la tocaría ni la podría ver como una mujer deseable, la burbuja se había reventado y ahora era una realidad – **Estoy escuchando tus palabras y no quiero que pienses que por lo que ocurrió, dejaste de ser la mujer deseable que conocí hace cuatro años – **tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente, luego acarició su rostro y la mujer se sonrojó – **sé que no eres buena con las palabras… y no es necesario que lo seas, sólo no creas lo que dijo–**comenzó por castos besos en sus labios inmóviles, a hurgar con su mano en el pecho de la joven, la esperanza reinó en la habitación – **Me dejas poseerte – **las miradas hablaban, las miradas decían todo lo que necesitaba ver. Gratitud, esperanza… ¿amor?,eso fue lo que más miedo le dio, pero también lo que necesitó para aventurarse a despejar su cuerpo maltratado. Aun las heridas del accidente estabas frescas y sanando… Se dedicó a besarlas una a una con infinita paciencia, descubriendo las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió deseada, cómoda y protegida – **Eres hermosa – **descubrió entre sus pliegues cicatrices muy antiguas, que ya no tendrían aplicación, pero si le daban indicios de porque su inexpresión era tan acentuada, ahora daba lo mismo, sus ojos siempre habían transmito más de lo que él quiso verdaderamente saber, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, con todas la fortaleza que tenía y centrada en querer retribuir el cariño que sentía, estiró su mano y tocó su rostro, esta noche serían uno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tratado de Soledad**

_Universo Alterno_

**Capítulo 7 – bajos las nubes de lluvia**

Era tan irónico y simple lo que se había vuelto su vida. Observaba el techo color cascara de la habitación y su memoria divagaba en las intenciones de su anfitrión. Cada día era fetiche del castaño, quien podía pasar largas horas observando su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo en general, solo acariciando y haciéndola sentir cada vez más insegura de lo que ella creía que su vida era. El abandono del pasado le decía que Terrence tarde o temprano se iba a olvidar de su existencia y volvería a su vida sin sobresaltos, eso quería y deseaba creer, antes que reconocer, que estaba enamorada, era lo mejor para ella, las personas siempre abandonan… ¿o no?, curvó sus labios en una débil y esforzada sonrisa. Vio al castaño ingresar con una bandeja al cuarto, era su ritual sagrado, por lo menos tres veces al día – **Señorita, le traje su comida – **él sonrió y dejó el plato a su costado – **Di algo Pecosa – **Ella suspiró y con una voz desafina que empezaba a estrenar respondió con un poco de dificultad – **Gracias.**

Reconocía ante todo que era un hombre obsesionado con controlar todo, su pasado de carencias le había enseñado que debía de ser cauto y calculador si no quería vivir nuevamente en el terror del día a día, pero ella se escapaba a su control. En los primeros meses y luego de haber degustado esos labios carnosos más de una vez a la semana, pensó dejar sin efecto su pacto una y otra vez, pero luego de frecuentar a otras mujeres, no podía dejar de volver a cobijarse entre sus pechos suaves y cálidos, se estaba volviendo una adicción insaciable, se resigno a su destino. Todas las noches de los últimos 3 años, pasaba al departamento de la joven, él conservaba una copia de las llaves, había veces en la observaba dormir, otras las despertaba con un beso y se metía entre sus sabanas, eran sus mejores mañanas como lo repetía cada vez que se encontraba con Anthony en la puerta del edificio, otras donde encontraba la cama vacía, se recostaba a dormir con su aroma y despertaba cansado como si algo le faltase, él nunca lo admitiría que realizaba esa locura y a ella no pareció molestarle la frecuencia en sus visitas.

Muchas veces se preguntó en las noches de soledad, si en esos extensos viajes al extranjero, Candy tenía algún amante, varias veces más se lo preguntó en el lecho y ella solo respondía - _**Me acuesto contigo, ¿eso cuenta? –**_le hervía la sangre con su humor ácido y la llevaba al borde del placer tocando sus puntos débiles, no se detenía hasta sentir su respiración entrecortada y su voz agotada diciendo basta. Ahora era distinto, en los ojos de la rubia solo había necesidad de cariño, necesidad de caricias, lo necesitaba a él y eso era impagable – **Hermosa, sería bueno que salieras de aquí, no sé, ¿tal vez dar una paseo? – **Por primera vez en semanas la rubia tembló de pies a cabeza – **No – **Fueron las escuetas palabras que salieron de sus labios y tenía sentido, el temor de que la gente la mirara como una bestia de circo la congelaba, ella nunca dependió de nadie y aceptaba que Terrence la ayudara, pero que el mundo la viera como un espectáculo, no podía concebirlo siquiera – **No por favor – **repitió de con temor en la débil voz – **Tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras… - **acaricio su rostro y beso sus labios – **Y si bajamos al living y vemos unas películas – **No era lo optimo para la mujer, pero era aceptable, relajo su cuerpo y sus facciones y acepto con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. 

Las visitas a casa de Grandchester siempre fueron rápidas, directo a su dormitorio y con las demás luces de la casa apagada, ahora que bajaba de forma pausada en los brazos del castaño, se daba cuenta de buen gusto, muebles finos, decoraciones delicadas, no escatimaba cuando se trataba de él o de ella y eso lo comprobó mucho antes con las joyas que de vez en cuando llegaban a sus manos, ante alguna cena o fiesta a las cuales lo acompañaba – **¿Te gusta? – **Terrence le había preguntado por la casa – **Si es hermosa. **

Al llegar a la sala la recostó en el sofá más grande y él se sentó en el otro extremo – **Candy, te gustaría vivir aquí… ¿conmigo? – **Hasta ahora era un hecho que compartía aposentos con él, pero sabía que eso llegaría a un final, cuando ella tuviese que volver a depender de una enfermera que pagase su pensión de invalidez – **¿Lo dices enserio?, quieres vivir con una mujer que no te puede responder ni en la cama – **su sorpresa fue interrumpida el timbre – **Dame un momento, volveré a responder eso**.

**Capítulo 8 – Por amor o soledad**

Un paso a la vez se repetía mentalmente una rubia que caminaba por la acera en frente de la casa de Grandchester. Se suponía que debía odiarlo, que tenía que estar furiosa, ella era simplemente mil veces mejor que esa mujer postrada, no era posible que la hubiera despreciado de esa manera, pero pese a todo eso no podía tener rabia, sabía que él sentía solo compasión por ese cuerpo sin movimiento, sin vitalidad, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Terrence se percatara de ese pequeño, pero gran detalle. Por ahora solo le quedaba izar bandera de tregua y entrar una vez más en su vida. Grandchester era su batalla final.

No pudo evitar recordar el día que ella le propuso ser su novia, los recuerdos la paralizaron casi al llegar a portón de entrada de la casa.

_**Señor Grandchester le espera la Señorita Susana, la hago pasar – **__El hombre rodó los ojos en blanco, Susana era una mujer que conoció hace un par de semanas, no era tonta y se movía con rapidez en los negocios de la bolsa, lo que la hacían una mujer muy interesante para algunos corredores de bolsa, pero para él era solo interesante su cuerpo y los fugases momentos que compartió mientras su adorada estuvo de viaje en Egipto – __**Hágala pasar y si me demoro más de 10 minutos con ella, interrumpa dando alguna escusa – **__Terminada sus palabras una elegante mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azul profundo entró – __**Terry – **__la rubia se acercó a grandes pasos y le robó un beso apasionado - __**¿A que me debo tu visita? – **__Respondió el hombre un poco asustado e intrigado tras la escena – __**Quiero ser tu novia – **__El castaño con su singularidad, rió de buena gana dejando absorta a la rubia - __** Lo lamento dama, yo vivo la vida libre – **__con un poco de arrebato pegó en el piso con su taco - __**¿me rechazas? – **__El negó con la mano – __**No querida, solo que tengo una muy buena amante, que no pide nada – **__de forma rápida y aprovechando su cercanía, ella busco la mano del castaño y la posó sobre sus pechos – __**Dime si esa amante tuya tiene tan buena posición y tan buen cuerpo – **__El suspiró, pese a todo era un hombre de carne débil – __**Está bien, me ganas… Pero te advierto que no dejaré a mi amante – **__Ella le extendió una invitación para esa noche – __**Ya lo veremos, por ahora me gustaría conocerla – **__El hombre tomó el papel por cortesía y lo lanzó directo a la basura – __**Ya tengo planes para hoy, ahora mi querida novia… Tengo que seguir con mis labores, ¿te retiras por favor?.**_

Ya desde ahí sabía que sería una batalla complicada, pero nada que no pudiera resolver con su elegancia, estirpe y contactos. Tocó el timbre y salió el castaño – **Susana… ¿Qué deseas? – **La mujer levanto los ojos y lo observó de forma indescifrable para él – **A ti… y no me importa cómo – **El hombre respiró, tenía que volver pronto adentro, lo esperaba su mujer – **Susana es mejor que te retires, no te hagas daño, ni me incomodes a mí, disculpa tengo que entrar – **y la dejó ahí parada en la puerta con sus arrepentimientos. __

**Capítulo 9 – Equidistante **

Me gustaría decir que la interrupción estuvo fuera de lugar, pero fue lo mejor y en el momento preciso, luego de sacar de forma cortes a Susana de mi vida por segunda vez, me quedé a las espaldas del sofá donde se encontraba Candy, quería responder de una forma serena y no explotar como siempre cuando algo me parecía mal. Intente por varios medios ponerme en su lugar, pero que podría hacer yo, no había nada más que amor en mi para ella – **Es una afirmación falsa… - **Intentó parecer lo más sereno que pudo, mientras ingresaba a la habitación y se ubicaba en el mismo sofá que ella – **Tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo, es difícil para alguien paralitico… – **hizo una pausa debido a un pequeño nudo en su garganta – **Devolver las mismas caricias – **Fue una forma sutil de expresar aquello que verdaderamente estaba en su cabeza – **El solo hecho de verte ahí… me deja a mil, ¿eso responde tu pregunta? – **Al observar sus piernas, pudo determinar que era verdad – **Aun así, tarde o tempranos te aburrirás de que no pueda responder – **el castaño, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su respiración se volvía entrecortada y apretaba con fuerza los puños – **Por favor, reacciona – **La rubia esquivó la mirada, tanto como su actual condición se lo permitió – **Es mejor no soñar despierto Terrence – **Su paciencia había llegado al límite – **¡Por un carajo Candy! – **Golpeó en la mesa de centro, haciendo saltar los objetos de decoración -** ¿no bastan estos tres años para ti? – **Intento respirar hondo y bajar sus revoluciones, pero al mirarla sólo conseguía que su corazón se acelerara aun más - ** ¿no basta que te haya puesto por sobre Susana?, ¿Acaso no basta que sea yo precisamente él qué esté cuidado de ti? –** Estos días en paz, le decían a Terrence que era posible que ella se quedará ahí, junto a él, pero como árbol en otoño, aquellas ilusiones que había estado gestando dentro de sí, el viento se las llevaba y quería retenerlas… Pensaba mientras que aun sentía sus latidos, _Dios, Candy, di algo – _**¿Para qué?, si estoy consciente que tarde o temprano te irás. **

**Capítulo 10 – Remordimiento**

**¿Qué harás, acaso te quedaras con los brazos cruzados? – **Las palabras de aquella mujer que decía ser su madre le retumbaban en la cabeza, el tenía la posición económica y social para hacer que el mundo diera la vuelta alrededor de marte, pero frente a la situación con esa mujer no había hecho nada, se lo había impedido y lo peor de todo es que se enamoro de su víctima. Recordó…

_Había pasando poco más de un día desde el accidente que le cambio la vida, la mujer se encontraba postrada aun sin un diagnósticos certero y él solo quería ver el resulto de sus actos, es escabullo entre los pasillos del hospital, debía evitar encontrarse con cualquier persona que lo reconociera luego, no le fue difícil ubicar la habitación con sus dotes de don Juan, una enfermera lo ayudo con una bata y le avisaría en caso de que alguien desconocido viniese –__** Antes de saber quién eres, te pido perdón – **__Lo dijo en voz casi imperceptible a los pies de la cama – __**No es necesario que comprendas, solo que escuches… - **__se dirigió lento hacia el costado de la cama, donde pudo observar sus risos dorados, que caían cual cascada desde el cielo, sus labios se observaban quebradizos y sedientos, aquellos que no perdían un hermoso color rosa – __**Dios, esto es un pecado – **__Se acercó lento, deslizando la mascarilla, para poder fundir sus labios con los de ella – __**Señor viene un pariente de la señorita – **__La enfermera le advirtió a tiempo, tras su partida entraba un hombre que se convertiría en parte de su pesadilla._

**Capítulo 11 – El sobrante**

Uno o dos meses que se hacía cargo de la empresa de su amigo, verdaderamente no era tan malo y las rentas eran bastantes generosas, a veces sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su querido amigo y luego recordaba que su amigo se llevó con él lo que más amó durante toda su vida. Desde niños él y Candy jugaban juntos, jugar era un decir tremendo, pues en la escuela ella se sentaba en un rincón con mucha sombra a leer sus extensos libros y él se sentaba a sus pies a jugar con un auto de madera que lo acompañaba siempre, cuando ya no había tiempo de aquel silencio cómodo, estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca.

A los 13 años de ambos, la señora Pony, quien era la tutora de Candy murió, la encontramos en su cama un día que volvíamos de la escuela, ella no derramó una lágrima y sepultó a la única figura materna que tenía en el olvido de su memoria. Cuando ya tuve uso de razón y de conciencia sobre mi cuerpo y mi alma lo supe… Estaba colado hasta los huesos por ella, intenté acercarme como un hombre normal, con rosas y chocolates, la verdad es que me ignoró, hasta sus 18… Es tan vivo el recuerdo…

_**Anthony, no juegues con fuego –**__ quería gritarle que no era un juego, que ella era todo lo que yo deseaba, pero si lo hacía ella se esfumaría como un cigarrillo – __**No estoy jugando – **__Le dije de forma seria y besé sus labios, sus ojos que permanecían abiertos no decían nada, la situación se dio vuelta y al estar solos en su casa con una botella de vodka, pude besar más que su piel, fue nuestra primera vez. Descubrí el cuerpo de una mujer sin pudor. Sé que mi inexperiencia aquella vez le debe haber dejado un sabor amargo y un dolor intenso en su intimidad, pero como no querer volver a probar ese néctar que me embriagaba, conocí junto a ella el sabor de una piel dulce, las intimidades de una mujer que se está descubriendo a sí misma. Quedar exhaustos luego de haber entrado en ella más de una vez, se volvía una rutina, esperada e inesperada cada tarde, mi mente se permite ser mas especifico que yo y me remontan a cuando probé su miel directamente desde la fuente, ese pequeño montículo que mordí solo para escuchar sus gemidos._

**Maldito suertudo – **Se dijo cuando volvió a la realidad, sonrió para tomar el teléfono y comunicarse con el infeliz, era necesario que supiera a donde viajaría en su "luna de miel".

**Capítulo 12 – A tajo abierto**

Las palabras de Candy habían dado en el blanco, podría haber jurado que sentía exactamente los mismo que ella, ¿Qué pasaba si ella se iba de su lado?. Se dirigió al bar que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, tomó una copa y la llenó con whisky – **No te lo puedo negar – **sus manos temblaban y no era capaz de mirar a los ojos verde la rubia – **No te preocupes – **Ella dijo en voz entrecortada – **Es normal, la gente viene un día y se va al otro, es algo tan normal… - **Ella intentaba apretar con fuerza la tela que estaba bajo su mano - ** Es lo mejor, una vez que pueda resolver el lado legal, no tendrás que hacerte cargo de mi, ya no seré una carga – **Sintió un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le dificultaba seguir hablando, pero se obligó a sí misma a terminar, aunque esa frase determinar el final de su corta fantasía. Un cristal rompiéndose en el suelo fue la escueta respuesta del castaño, antes de llegar a su lado besar su frente y decir aquellas palabras que rompieron sus corazones en mil pedazos – **Te amo.**

**Capítulo 15 – El tiempo a solas**

A penas salió de la su casa, tomó el móvil y se comunicó con Anthony, ella se quedaría sola en casa y necesitaba de la compañía de alguien para subsistir. Aun así solo pensaba en su bienestar y era ilógico no hacerlo, pues sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón, tarde o temprano ella misma podía tomar las maletas y salir por la puerta, sin dejar un solo rastro o una sola pista, ¿acaso no había sido esto lo que llevo que sus 35 años aun no hubiera nadie con la cual compartir su vida?, ¿Qué haría desde ahora?, sus impulso le decían, vuelve tras tus pasos y has que entienda que estarás para ella, pero su razón y cuestionamientos de decían, ¿cómo puedes asegurar algo de lo que ni tú mismo estás seguro?.

Los pasos errantes lo habían llevado hasta aquel departamento, donde había compartido poco más de mil noches con ella, saludó al portero y subió tranquilo por el ascensor, al entrar todo se encontraba tal cual lo dejaron, la cama deshecha, las copas de vino sobre la mesa, su ropa tirada en el piso, le fue imposible no recordar.

_Aquella noche fue furtiva, como siempre ingresó con cautela, se suponía que ella aun no llegaba de su viaje, pero la encontró mirando por la ventana – __**Te quería sorprender y fui yo el sorprendido – **__No hizo caso de contestar hasta que se vio envuelta en los brazos del castaño y una mano se deslizaba por su entrepiernas - __**¿Se supone que te esperase desnuda y cubierta por chocolate – **__a él, le pareció simpático el comentario y tras besar con furia sus labios replicó – __**No sería una mala opción hacerlo ahora**_ – _Ella se descubrió sonriendo ante el comentario, mientras que de forma diestra metía sus manos en el pantalón – __**Alto señorita – **__Le dijo en voz ronca al oído – __**Esta noche la manejo yo – **__se vieron envueltos en un juego de poder, el sacó su corbata y ató sus manos de forma suave, pero firme, luego la puso contra la mesa y deslizó sus pantalones de cuero rápidamente descubriendo las piernas de la mujer, sonriendo ella y en forma de burla lo desafió – __**Si vas a jugar con fuego… Deberías aprender – **__Los ojos azules del castaño se oscurecieron, aceptando el desafío – __**Cuando quiera tu opinión dulzura, la pediré – **__No tardó un par de segundos en envestirla de forma brutal, la mesa no contenía la fuerza aplicada y se corría centímetros en cada movimiento, para él no era suficiente y cargando su ímpetu la arrojó en la cama, abriendo sus piernas frente a él - __**Quiero más – **__Dijo cegado por el deseo, comenzó jugando con sus labios, pasando su lengua lentamente por las delgadas y sensibles paredes – __**Maldición. Detente – **__dijo la rubia intentado correr la cabeza del castaño – __**No preciosa… Te lo dije, esta noche mando yo – **__le detuvo las manos a un costado, mientras que la respiración y los gemidos de la oji verde se volvían profundos y suplicantes – __**Terrence, detente – **__el hombre seguida mordiendo y degustando la intimidad de la mujer – __**Suplícame preciosa… Vamos, suplícame – **__no pudo escuchar las palabras que tanto anhelaba, la rubia hubo acabado en grandes espasmos, sintiendo un placentero orgasmo que la dejó tiritando sobre el lecho – __**es mi turno – **__La volteó rápidamente y se concentró en llegar al éxtasis lo más rápido posible – __**Déjame – **__Suspiraba nuevamente, era lo que marcaba que estaba nuevamente al borde._

Malditos los recuerdos que lo arrebatan en esos momentos, era ella y solo ella la que debía estar ahí, pero ¿Cómo confirmarle un futuro que ni el mismo estaba seguro?, he ahí nuevamente el dilema, se lanzó a la cama a respirar ese aroma embriagador y trató de dormir, aunque esa noche fuera imposible.__

**Capítulo 14 – Tiempo al tiempo**

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses, el silencio había apoderado de sus corazones y sus miradas. Un día después de la conversación que quebró sus corazones, él había regresado a cuidarla, se ocupaba como siempre de ella y le sonreía seguido, pero el mutismo era su extraña forma de hablar. Tampoco habían estado juntos, ni él se dedicaba a observarla, tenía que reconocer que extrañaba sus miradas y su compañía activa, la hacía sentir viva y querida, pero idiota ella que siempre alejaba a las personas que amaba, si que ama, por fin podía aceptarlo.

Entró por la puerta de la recamara como cada mañana, dejó la bandeja a un costado, la observó directo y le sonrió, con la voz temblorosa y quebrada, se decidió a romper el tímpano de hielo que se había formado en torno a ellos – **Terry – **El hombre levantó la cabeza y la observó con resignación en la mirada – **No tienes que decir nada, solo un par de días más y te podrás ir – **respiró hondo y como pudo acercó su mano a la del hombre que preparaba su comida – **Yo… - **el castaño sintió el contacto y su sangré hirvió – **Por favor, si no quieres estar aquí, si no deseas aceptar que esto puede pasar y puede terminar, no digas nada – **con su voz lastimada y las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se abrazó al hombre a su costado – **quiero intentarlo, yo también te amo – **Los ojos del hombre soltaron lagrimas de alegría, esperanza y miedo, acaso lo que escuchaba era una mala broma – **Candy – **buscó sus labios y probó la dulzura que siempre los caracterizó.

**Capítulo 15 – Tratado de Soledad**

Anthony observaba por la ventana de su nuevo despacho, desde ahora y por un buen tiempo, era el gerente general de Empresas Grandchester S.A. Su amigo ahora solo era el dueño y delegaba en el todo las responsabilidades, desde las inversiones, hasta la administración de compra y venta. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas cuando supo que ella y el estaban formalmente soñando en la misma cama. Se habían ido de viaje, al más puro estilo de luna de miel, la diferencia es que no habría un vestido blanco, no habría rosas, ni una noche de bodas, ninguno de los dos era de estilo, de eso ya un año.

El rubio había conocido una mujer impresionante, en el aspecto físico no era la gran cosa, a ojos de Terry, pues el insistía que no había mejor que Candice, Anthony secretamente coincidía 100% con él, pero esa mujer sin gracia había captado su atención, era tan hábil como él, en las finanzas y podía hacer estimaciones tan confiables, que sus servicios eran contratados por las mejores empresas de distintos rubros, su nombre era Alison. Se casaron poco después del regreso de Terry y Candy, de su viaje.

Susana por su parte, había dejado de insistir, viajó por el mundo varios años, intentado encontrar la paz… Mitos y leyendas urbanas dicen que jamás se volvió a saber de ella.

_**La verdad es que esta historia fue maquinada hace alrededor de 15 años, con el tiempo encuadrado y sin final. Pero gracias a las palabras de Liz, La continue…**_

_**Gracias por sus rew y por leer pese a que a veces soy bastante inconstante por mis actividades.**_

_**Saludos y Cariños a todas y todos, a los lectores silenciosos y a aquellos que se animan a dejar su huella.**_

_**Dedicado a ustedes. **_

_**Querida Liz Esta historia se la dedico a usted y además… Se viene un Epilogo… **_

_**By Anngel**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogo**

Comenzó observando las lapidas, una a una las iba recorriendo, buscaba entre ellas, una frase que la inspirase, un nombre que le llevará a la máxima expresión, como sus trabajos anteriores lo habían hecho. Captó la pequeña tumba de un niño, estaba decorada con remolinos y juguetes, una foto se abría paso entre los objetos. Pequeña de ojos verdes, tés pálida y cabello marrón, verdaderamente era un ángel, ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida?, seguida divagando entre los mausoleos y tumbas… Una en particular llamó su atención.

"_**La vida es dulce y agraz, quien no lo sabe… Pero también es mágica, cuando no hay nada… Lo tienes todo".**_

_**W.A.A**_

_**A mí querido hijo.**_

Algo de familiar en esas palabras la llevó a fotografiar de distintos ángulos del cuadro que se distinguía entre las demás.

Con placa de plata y letras cursivas, un pequeño pero distinguido florero se posaba en el costado izquierdo, una tímida flor en agua, que se habría al contacto del sol y la distinguida forma tallada en mármol, daban el aspecto de justa elegancia y lecho de eterno descanso al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba bajo la lápida - **¿Qué historias se ciernen, bajo tu grácil figura?, ¿Qué sueños descansan bajo la majestuosidad de tu impronta? – **A los poco metros y de pulcro negro se acercaba una mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada perdida - **¿Lo conoció? – **Fueron las amargas palabras que salieron de la quebradiza voz de la mujer – **No, solo me llama la atención el epitafio – **la mujer derramó un par de lágrimas amargas y la observó con detenimiento – **He escuchado tus preguntas… Quieres que las responda – **La rubia de ojos verdes miró el mármol por última vez – **Sería un honor.**

**Hubo una vez un escritor de un país desconocido, pero sus cartas y escritos llegaban a todos lados de la tierra, sus libros habían sido traducidos en varios idiomas y era considerado uno de los personajes más influyentes de la literatura moderna, pese a que su nombre nunca se supo… No puedo negar que era un poco temperamental e irritable, pero de buenos sentimientos y corazón cálido. Un día su descuidada conducción dejó a una mujer muerta en vida… No pudo con la culpa y la pasión que sentía por ella, el destino había dictaminado que no sería para él, él no cuidaría de tan delicada rosa y termino muriendo en su agonía… Dicen que el que nace para maseta, no sale del corredor… Él fue el mejor ejemplo… Pues nació con el fulgor de una llama furiosa y murió con poesía y elocuencia – **La pelirroja se puso de pie y continuo su caminata, la rubia volvió a fotografiar la tumba una vez más y volvió en sus pasos, había encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba, recordó.

_**Dicen los médicos que es solo cuestión de tiempo para volver a caminar, volver a mover tu cuerpo… - **__Decía un castaño de ojos azules, mientras que acariciaba su rostro y se acomodaba frente a ella – __**Si quiero **__–____le decía con ternura la rubia sentada en la silla de ruedas – __**Tiempo al tiempo dulzura – **__ambos avanzaron fuera del hospital. Terry buscó en periódico del día, quería enterarse de aquello que ocurría con el mundo, a menudo decía que Candy le absorbía hasta el alma, así que los diarios eran la única forma de saber que pasaba con el exterior, ella respondía con una mirada y largas noches que el castaño pasaba en solitario. Él por su parte pensaba que era hermoso verla sonreír tan a menudo, en sus años juntos solo un par de veces tubo aquel privilegio de calidez. Luego de comprar el periódico le echó un vistazo corto – __**Me lo llevas – **__Candy lo tomó en sus manos y algo llamó su atención "Escritor reconocido muere en la soledad de hogar", la fotografía publicada, era de un hombre rubio, tan alto como Terrence, de cálida sonrisa y de sensuales labios, el castaño lo reconoció de inmediato – __**El fue quien provocó el accidente – **__La mirada de la rubia fue penetrante, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sus manos temblaban como gelatina – __**¿Él?- **__El hombre respiró hondo y la abrazó de forma protectora – __**Tranquila, yo te protegeré – **__En su interior no fue miedo el que la invadió, fue deseo y curiosidad, la vida tenía sorpresas… ___

A pasos lentos la pelirroja dejaba el cementerio por última vez, ya había cumplido el sueño y el último deseo de su amigo, su querido amante Alberth. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de rabia, lagrimas de rencor, ella había estado ahí siempre y sólo era un pasatiempo, ella solo había estado segundo en sus brazos y se convirtió en su vida. Rogaba a Dios que lo perdonara, porque ella no podía perdonarlo, nuevamente evocó los últimos momentos de su apasionado animal.

_Aquella tarde las hojas caían de los arboles, era pleno otoño y el cielo por alguna razón estaba triste – __**¿Qué piensas hacer? – **__El hombre siguió caminando sin emitir respuesta alguna, la vista fija en el final del parque, daba un aspecto tétrico y de muerte al rubio – __**No lo sé… - **__Fue la escueta respuesta que la pelirroja consiguió de su acompañante – __**No puedes seguir así… Ni siquiera la conoces – **__El hombre de forma lenta se volteó a observar las pupilas de su amiga – __**La conozco desde siempre… Ella es mía – **__y se puso de pie para avanzar por el parque – __**Karen, si alguna vez la llegas a ver en mi tumba… Cuéntale que la amé – **__Ella tomó al brazo de su amigo y caminaron por un momento más, hasta ver las últimas horas del día desaparecer tras las montañas – __**Esta noche no te dejaré solo – **__le expreso con decisión – __**No creo que sea conveniente – **__se detuvieron frente a la casa del escritor - __**¿Por qué? – **__el rubio tomó su rostro y roso sus labios – __**Tal vez, mañana me odies. **_

_Esa noche hicieron el amor de una forma desesperada, en la casa del escritor no había nadie más, solo ella que al momento del final estaba dormida. Se levantó despacio de la cama y acaricio su cabello – __**Perdóname por no amar tu locura, tus ganas y tu fuerza, perdóname Karen… - **__Besó sus labios y caminó al baño, sacó una pequeña botella transparente, que en su interior tenía un liquido color morado, luego abrió el balcón que daba al interior de la casa, se sentó en la silla mecedora y lloró, lloró como nunca – __**Belleza nocturna, nunca llegue a tenerte, pero no quiere decir que no te haya amado, los ojos que custodian tu sueño son mi barrera, para poder entregarme por entero… En esta vida no logré tus labios, juro que llegando a mi destino te buscaré para posar mi corazón en tus manos – **__Una loca obsesión, su figura tendida en la cama la había hecho amarla, desearla – __**Te extrañaré – **__Seguida de esas palabras bebió todo el contenido del frasco, fue cuando ella llegó a su lado temiendo de su pasión y locura, se sentó a su lado y él la observó – __**Te extrañaré Karen – **__Enseguida vio su mano y el frasco fue un balde de agua fría en su cabeza – __**Alberth – **__Derramó un par de lagrimas – __**Maldito infeliz, como no amar tu pasión – **__aquella noche lloró inconsolablemente mientras la vida del rubio se extinguía y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. ___

La vida de trae sorpresas, no pudo dejar de pensar en esa frase. A los pocos días de ver ese artículo en el diario, sus piernas volvieron a tener movilidad y pudo de a poco recuperar su vida normal, Terrence no era algo eterno, pero mientras durase, sería hermoso.

_**Bueno Liz, he aquí el final… y junto con este un capítulo más de ángeles y demonios. Muy agradecida de tus palabras, me habían catalogado de extravagante, pero jamás con tas hermosas palabras. Liz te quería contar algo bien especial, con respecto a tus palabras…**_

_**Partí escribiendo historia, cuando apenas tenía 11, se hizo una necesidad en virtud de dos cosas, la primera es que tengo dislexia, lo que me provoca tener una ortografía (aunque leo mucho) muy poco agradable a la vista de las personas y lo segundo es que es fundamental en mi sueño, soy docente y como tal, no puedo tener mala redacción, ni mucho menos mala ortografía, ha sido tremendo.**_

_**Espero que aquel que lea este fic, deje su comentario… Y tome en cuenta que esto pudo pasar… en algún rincón del planeta…**_

_**By Anngel**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiendo las recomendaciones de Liz… **_**Las cursivas, **_**son recuerdos **

**Epilogo 2**

Era tiempo de saber, era tiempo de afrontar lo que se venía, era tiempo de saber lo que estaba pasando – **Señorita White, puede pasar a la consulta – **Tomó el bolso en sus manos, esta sudaban y sus emociones se descontrolaban – **Ayúdame a pasar esto y que solo sea un susto.**

Es difícil describir lo tenso que se encontraba el ambiente en el restaurant, intentaba que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, pero era complejo el hecho de que no haber externalizado mis sentimientos en mi vida y que ahora, como por arte de magia salieran de mí rápidamente – **Candy – **Él intentó dejar atrás el momento incomodo, después de todo yo misma había provocado que nuestra última cita fuera hace un mes y solo de escasos 60 minutos, era un largo tiempo pasar 6 meses alejados, cuando amas a alguien y con todas ganas deseas correr a sus brazos y al mismo tiempo tu racionalidad te lo impide – **Ya sé lo que dirás – **Di vuelta mi cabeza, no quería ver más que el final estaba cerca, tan cerca como el término de la cena – **Esto… Esto debe… - **quise buscar en mi memoria algo que me dijera porque había tomado la decisión de salir de su casa y dirigirme sin rumbo por largo tiempo, pero no pude encontrarlo, necesitaba actuar antes de que fuera el final absoluto - **Acompáñame – **Más que una petición, fue un ruego, él solo acepto y salimos del lugar.

Despertar solo, en una gran cama, luego de dos años de compañía de aquella mujer que adoras, es difícil, difícil de digerir y difícil de aceptar, mientras caminábamos a su moto, revoqué algunos momentos, aquellos pequeños espacios que me decían que algo estaba sucediendo y que yo no quise ver con anticipación…

_El sol derretía la exigua nieve que se había acomunado durante la noche, ella observaba por la ventana un punto fijo, como muchas veces la vi hacer en el pasado – __**ya han pasado dos años – **__fueron las dulces palabras que salieron de su boca, no pude estar ajeno a aquello que la aquejaba – __**Llevas toda la semana mirando por la ventana – **__Candy no se volteó – __**Es solo que necesito un poco de libertad –**__me posé en el marco de la ventana - __**¿Acaso no eres libre? – **__Pregunté, mientras que la rabia se apoderaba de mi voz – __**La libertad es relativa – **__fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dejando un casto beso en mis labios._

Un dulce beso me despertó de mi sueño – **Sé que es difícil, para mí lo ha sido y no sabes cuánto –** me apoyé en la moto y la envolví en mis brazos **te guardaré por siempre –** ella se aferró a mí, devolviendo una sonrisa pura y fugaz, luego tomó uno de los cascos y lo puso en mi cabeza – **No quiero que te pase nada malo – **fue lo único que dijo antes de subir a la moto y partir.

En el camino mi mente se había revolucionado, sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura hacían que mi firmeza y neutralidad decayeran, pensaba mil y una vez en aquella tarde donde esta historia obtuvo su clímax, donde yo misma forcé a una salida por la puerta de atrás. 

_Entré a la casa, no sabía muy bien que era lo que haría desde ahora- __**Hola amor – **__Desenvolví mi bufanda y la dejé sobre el sofá – __**¿Cómo estuvo el día? –**__ Le pregunté, mientras él miraba de forma coqueta mi polera ajustada – __**Tranquilo, mucho trabajo… Pero esperando a que llegaras – **__Estiró su mano hasta mí y yo pasé de largo hasta el bar, para servir un par de copas – __**Terry… - **__Me di vuelta y le extendí el vaso, por un momento se detuvo y levantó la cabeza de su libro, luego recibió la copa y una descarga eléctrica le atravesó al observar mis ojos - __**¿Pasa algo? – **__Negué y por fin dejé caer la bomba__**\- Es hora de que me vaya… Es hora que retome mi vida - **__¿Qué acaso no estaba viva? Me pregunté al ver sus ojos - __**lamento lo que ocurre, pero ya estoy bien y necesito mi espacio, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado y hayas cuidado de mí, pero necesito volar –**__me observó a bajar con una pequeña maleta, necesita su calor para poder seguir con esto, así que me acerqué a besar sus labios, el tendió una mano por mi cintura y nos acariciamos un momento – __**Estaré en el departamento – **__fue lo último que dije, cuando cerraba la puerta dejándolo perdido entre sus pensamientos. _

Las calles avanzaban y las horas pasaban, el mutismo que la absorbía comenzaba a desesperarme, el rencor comenzaba a llenar mis mente y recordé nuevamente sus palabras _**"Lamento lo que ocurre, pero ya estoy bien y necesito mi espacio, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado y hayas cuidado de mí, pero necesito volar" – **_frase que daban vuelta en mi cabeza, e intentaba con poca claridad resolver lo que había pasado en su mundo. Mi vida había sido dura en las calles y preferí abandonar a muchas personas, pero nunca pensé estar en la vereda del frente – **no estas, es verdad – **dije, pensando que estaba abrazado de cualquier otra persona y que esa figura se desvanecería en la soledad de la noche…Sabía de antemano que era una pregunta que la respondería el silencio. Me había dado cuenta de las desapariciones cada tarde, pero no me era extraño, pues sus mejores obras se habían desarrollado en esas horas, su reciente exposición sobre las tumbas antiguas y contemporáneas del cementerio, fueron furor entre sus conocidos y jóvenes fotógrafos, tan extravagante como ella. Pero no esperé lo que sobrevenía esa tarde. Suspiré, sabía que ella volaría en algún momento, solo que no esperé que fuera tan pronto.

Habían llegado a un solitario edificio en las afueras de la ciudad, era antiguo, pero se conservaba en buen estado - **¿Me dejas cubrir tus ojos? – **Él sonrió, después de todo, en algún lugar de su interior necesitaba que esto fuera nuevamente verdad, recordó sus meses anteriores.

_Desde aquel día no habían hablado, ella solo tomó sus cosas como muchas veces y desapareció, su teléfono esta siempre apagado y los pocos mensajes que lograban llegar a destino, eran respondidos por un escueto "nos veremos". Una semana y ni señales, recibió un par de llamadas, hasta que una mujer logró convérselo. Annie era una vieja amiga, de sus tiempos en la calle __**– Tanto tiempo guapa – **__De forma coqueta y nada disimulada – __**Mucho más del que quisiera Terrence – **__Extendió su brazo y tocó su mano – __**No querida, soy un hombre comprometido – **__sonrió de costado – __**Entonces no te puedo invitar a cenar – **__Se dirigió a la puerta – __**Solo por esta vez – **__y unos labios rojos sacaron las ganas reprimidas – __**Tentación. **_

**Ven vamos – **en aquellos momentos quise mantener la ilusión de que tal vez y solo en una escasa posibilidad, esto nos ayudaría a ser lo éramos, tal como aquel día – **Candy – **se abrazó a ella en las escaleras y él la apretó con fuerza.

_Aquella noche el castaño llegó al departamento, sorprendido que de que los muebles hubieran cambiado de lado y que una maleta aun sin deshacer estuviera sobre la cama, observó el reloj, eran las 20 horas, tendría que esperar por ella, si desea realmente hablar o eso esperaba._

_Observó el reloj por millonésima vez, eran las 2 de la madrugada y sobre la mesa, había por lo menos siete tazas de café negro, no había rastro de azúcar y el ceño fruncido del castaño era más que notable. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, era su voz risueña, esa que le pertenecía solamente a él, detrás de su mujer entró Anthony y su mirada cambio de azul a negro – __**Llevo horas esperándote – **__Se dio vuelta hacía el rubio y lo despacho con la mirada – __**Adiós, que descansen – **__y cerró la puerta tras él – __**No pensé que vendrías… Si me hubieras avisado… - **__En dos trancadas la estaba acorralando contra la muralla y la besaba con pasión – __**Anthony… Siempre él – **__Le decía entre besos y suspiros – __**Nada tiene que ver con que yo me haya ido – **__Le respondió mientras ponía su pierna en la cadera del castaño y se colgaba de su cuello – __**Sin embargo le regalas esas sonrisas que son mías – **__Contraatacó, mientras la llevaba directo a la cama – __**Me desapareceré… no sé por cuanto tiempo – **__Solo ahí detuvo su pasión - __**¿qué? – **__Separó sus labios y observó su rostro – __**Sabias que algo así iba a pasar en algún momento -**__ Por un momento la furia lo embriago y envistió sus labios de forma animal, la apoyo en la cama y sujeto sus brazos – __**Haz lo que quieras… Pero de mí no te podrás olvidar – **__el castaño no estaba seguro, tal vez ella lo olvidara rápidamente, pero él no sería capaz de hacerlo, ella era su mayor debilidad – __**Anoche extrañe tu cuerpo en la cama – **__El intento romper el hielo, pero ella no respondió de forma verbal, el solo hecho de que sus pieles rosaran era suficiente para saber que ella lo deseaba._

Era tiempo de seguir, le guié escalera arriba, 3 pisos y luego al final del pasillo, nos detuvimos en la última puerta y deslicé las llaves en su mano – **Gira el picaporte- **Le indiqué tomando su mano, aquellos instantes fueron eternos en mi mente, recordé que pasó luego que deje nuestro hogar.

_Desde el accidente que no había vuelto al departamento que compró a Terry, se dio cuenta que más de algunas vez habían ocupado su cama y las tasas de café apiladas en el lavabo, le daban una vaga idea que los días en que él desaparecía, se refugiaba en aquel pequeño lugar – __**Necesito recuperar mi vida – **__marcó el teléfono y hablo – __**Hola guapo, si… Necesito lo mismo que la última vez, ¿podrás?... – **__Rió – __**No tranquilo, esta vez solo necesito cambiar de ambiente, quiero saber lo que es tener una vida normal – **__Lavo las tasas y se refugió en la cama, el aroma a Terrence era latente y le ayudaría pasar esos días que necesitaba en soledad, su aroma la acompañaría, fuera a donde fuera._

_A la mañana siguiente, Anthony la esperaba – __**¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber? – **__Ella negó y le dio un abrazo – __**Nada de gravedad – **__el rubio contuvo la risa y abrió la puerta de su auto – __**Le dices nada de gravedad a tener un león merodeando en la oficina, dando órdenes y despidiendo a toda rubia que trabaje para él – **__Debía reconocer que su amado era algo predecible, aunque quien no estaría con ese ánimo, luego de que su mujer lo dejara sentado en el sofá, con la boca abierta y hubiera salido con su maleta, sin necesidad de una pelea o un antecedente de engaños o celos – __**Solo necesito buscar un espacio propio y retomar mi vida – **__dijo sin pensar, ya que luego de terminada la frase su boca se curvó en una sensual sonrisa – __**Bien, entonces tengo lo que necesitas.**_

Las cosas habían cambiado desde el accidente, antes de todo lo sucedido, ella era una mujer imparcial, los sentimientos que llevaba eran solo reflejada a través de su fotografía, era ahí donde quedaba su frustración, su soledad y rencor, de algún modo también su efímera felicidad, aquella mañana del accidente, tenía planeado viajar un par de días hacia el cementerio de un pequeño pueblo al sur, pero su sentir fue castrada por dos años en un parálisis corporal que la mantuvo poco menos de un año postrada en una cama y otros 8 meses en una silla de ruedas, dependiendo de su pareja, muchas veces sitió la necesidad de salir corriendo y desaparecer, muchas veces también se calmó al ver como Terrence dormía a su lado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho – **Entremos ** \- Lo llevé a la ventana principal, quité su venda – **¿de qué se trata esto? – **Su voz estaba sería, por primera vez en la vida sentí como era te hicieran trisas el corazón – **Terry.**

El hombre se volteó a la ventana u suspiró – **Cuando saliste de la casa con esa maleta, pensé que no volverías – **Acarició el rostro de la joven rubia – **y ahora me doy cuenta que todo era por esto – **respiró hondo – **No soy buena con las palabras – **se apoyó en la ventana – **¿Esto es un nuevo comienzo? – **Estaba algo nerviosa, sería la primera o la última vez – **Eso pretendo – **El castaño encendió la luz – **Es hermoso… Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que escoges algo – **Dio un par de pasos, era un departamento de 4 habitaciones, una vista envidiable y lo suficientemente grande para una familia de 4 integrantes, entró a una habitación que hasta ahora era un misterio que había dentro – **Antes de que entres ahí, quiero estar seguro que podemos estar juntos de nuevo – **El castaño suspiró – **No hay cosa que desee más en este mundo, pero pones barreras – **ella retrocedió a mirar por la ventada una vez más – **Será tu decisión.**

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un mundo nuevo desconocido, sabía cuáles eran las prioridades de mi amada, y sabía que lo que estaba mirando no era una opción, fui hasta un pequeño diván que sé se encontraba en la esquina de la pieza, al lado de una gran ventana, mi corazón se llenó de calor al ver los resultados del examen, sería padre… 5 semanas de embarazo – **Candy – **en su mirada había desconcierto, miedo – **Terry yo – **Solo pude amarla más, no había en mi espacio para la duda, era la mujer de mi vida y ella tenía que saberlo de una vez – **¿Quieres que este sea nuestro hogar? –** Fue la primera vez que vi salir de sus ojos lágrimas y quebrar su estoica resistencia frente a mí.

**Perdóname – **fueron las palabras que quería decir, sentí como en mi pecho se abrían las puertas que mantuvieron mis sentimientos atrapados durante toda mi vida – **Seremos una la familia – **dijo antes de aceptarme nuevamente en su vida – **Será el fin – **le dije un poco más calmada – **No, será el comienzo de nuestra vida.**

_**The End**_

_Minuchi: Gracias por tus palabras, es un agrado que te haya gustado esta historia, en especial por lo añeja. Gracias de nuevo… Y espero que las demás historias también te gusten._

_Vero: Gracias, por tu lectura y por el reconocimiento._

_Darling Eveling: Si creo que dentro de todos hay ese temor a todo, solo que algunos se les nota menos. Por lo de Alberth es una pena… Quién sabe si en otra historia termine mejor. _

_Angdl: La pasión puede llevar a extremos complejos, no me podía dar menos protagonismo a Alberth, es uno de mis favoritos._

_normaangelica: Gracias por tus palabras. _

_LizCarter: Y como siempre me convences con tus palabras, aquí va el desarrollo de su parte de la historia. _

_**By Anngel**_


End file.
